Henry Trotsky
by Marauder Number Fiive
Summary: It's after the Quidditch Cup and a very tipsy Lily reveals some vital information to Henry Trotsky, Alice's boyfriend. A prelude to 'I Blame Alice.' R


**I don't own Harry Potter.**

"It's Potter with the Quaffle!" Remus' voice rang loudly through the Quidditch pitch. "The Gryffindor Captain fakes left, shoots, middle, and he scores! Hufflepuff Keeper and Captain Henry Trotsky has let up another goal, making the score 70-40 Gryffindor!"

It was April 17th and my best friend Alice Hemmingway's 17th birthday. You might wonder why we're at a Quidditch game rather than out celebrating with a couple of firewhiskeys. It's because we were at the Quidditch Cup, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Not only was it the championship, but we were obviously going to be able to get free drinks in the Gryffindor Common Room no matter what the outcome was.

One may ask how exactly I know this. James Potter who has been quite…infatuated with me for the past four years proudly led me upstairs to the boys' dormitories earlier today. Before your mind wanders, no we did not have sex and no I do not hate him. We're friends now. Just friends. And he happens to love me.

Anyway, our first stop on our little tour today was the Fifth Year Dorm, where I found Simon Chivetta, one of the Gryffindor beaters, instructing and helping his roommates levitate tons of crates of butterbeer through an enlarged window. "Everything under control down here Chivetta?" James called to Simon.

"I gotcha covered here Captain!" he assured James with a small salute.

"Good man, good man," James answered. "Be in the locker rooms within an hour. Tell Diana too, seeing as I know you're going to go snog her once you're done here." Diana Brodsky was a Fifth Year chaser and Simon's girlfriend.

"Aye aye Captain."

As we turned to leave James called back, "Don't tire yourself out with Diana." A quick wink was exchanged and we were gone.

Next we went into the Marauders' Dorm. Those boys are completely insane. I'm not sure how exactly they did it, but they had somehow drilled a perfectly square hole under Sirius' bed. The bed was now pushed to the side, revealing what appeared to be a massive alcohol cellar.

When I say cellar I literally mean cellar. As in you had to walk down a flight of stairs and you came to a gigantic room cellar. Inside of said cellar were hundreds of bottles of Ogden's Firewhiskey, Delilah Staluppi Brandy, Rosmerta's Mulled Meade, and Oh-Ten Vodka.

"We personally supply the heavy stuff," James explained to me. "This way we know it's handled properly and it doesn't get screwed up. After all, it's pretty hard to get smashed on butterbeer alone."

For the task of getting the bottles up the stairs, the Marauders had recruited Max O'Leary, the Third Year seeker, and his friends. "Oy! Maxy!" James hollered down the stairs.

Half a minute later, a freckled boy with playful brown eyes and shaggy blonde hair appeared. "Wassup Cap?" he said.

"Everything good down there Maxy?" James checked.

"Everything's going swimmingly, Jimmy," Max replied with a slight smirk.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Jimmy?" James sounded exasperated, as if they had this conversation many times before.

"As many as I've told you not to call me Maxy," was the answer.

"Oh Maxy, you joker," laughed James. "Tell the boys to open a bottle of mead down there for their hard work."

"You got it Jimmy!" Max said excitedly, running back down the steps.

"Oy! Maxy! Back up here!" James commanded. The shaggy head popped back up. "No drinking for you before the game. Savvy?"

"Captain! I'll only have a little! It's not even that strong." The Third Year whined.

"No. I'll make it up to you another night, let you back down here with the Marauders." Max's eyes widened with excitement at the idea of being able to hang out with the Marauders. "Locker room within a half hour."

"Yessir!"

While we were leaving, James whispered to me, "That boy would arrive late to his own funeral. That's why I told him to be there in a half hour – I'll be lucky if he makes it within the hour. It's what Sirius and I call O'Leary Standard Time."

"He's so cute _Jimmy_," I said, purposely calling him the name that he disliked. "He really looks up to you."

"Yeah, he's a great kid. Reminds me a lot of myself when I was his age. Although I would have kicked his arse a long time ago for that Jimmy business if I didn't need a seeker."

"I just called you Jimmy," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're Lily," he said sincerely. "You could call me anything, Even Snookie Bear, and I wouldn't mind Evs."

Wow I didn't know he felt that strongly about me…

Our final stop on the alcohol express was the Seventh Year Dorm. "Frank, my man," James greeted the Head Boy.

"Hey Captain," Longbottom answered back. "Evans," he nodded towards me. "I see you're making your annual alcohol check. Where are your hooligans?"

"Hooligans Peter and Sirius are getting food from the kitchens while Hooligan Remus is in charge of getting candy from Honeydukes. All food is being stored in the Fourth Year Dorm. And of course I'm making my alcohol check, it wouldn't be a party without drinks!"

Frank chuckled and said, "You know, as Head Boy I shouldn't allow this."

"Ah, but as Gryffindor's left wing chaser it's your duty not only to allow it, but to assist in its occurrence," James said wisely.

"Huh," Frank pondered thoughtfully. "Nice excuse, I think I'll borrow that when McGonagall is lecturing me later. Anyway, the wine's all good here."

"Thanks Frank!" James called as we headed toward the door. "Be in the locker rooms within forty-five minutes."

James walked me down to the common room where he turned to me and said, "Well there you have it Evs. Hope you appreciate all the hard work I put into these parties."

"Oh yeah," I said playfully. "Bossing others around is very hard work."

"Glad you understand that Evs. Someone finally recognizes all my efforts!" Ruffling his hair, James glanced at his watch. "Well I best go collect Sirius and be off to the pitch now. There's just one thing I need from you."

"And what would that be?"

"A kiss for luck." Before I could respond, he dipped me in his arms and gave me a kiss on the lips that lasted half a second longer than a peck.

Setting me up straight he ran out of the room, calling out, "Talk to you later Evs!"

"And Longbottom puts another through the hoop! It's 110-80 Gryffindor!"

"What happened?" I asked Alice. "Wasn't it just 70-40?"

"Lily, you should know by now that if you tune out for even a second, dozens of things can happen," Alice said, never taking her eyes off the game.

"Flanders has seen the Snitch!" Remus cried out. "He shoots across the pitch, toward the Gryffindor Hoops, where Fourth Year Gretchen Wright has been doing a fantastic jump of stopping the Quaffle. Oy, Maxy! Behind you!"

Max turned around on his broom and snatched the tiny gold ball into his hand. "And Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup!" Remus screamed into his microphone. "Final score, 260-80 Lions! Party in the Gryffindor Common Room, courtesy of the Marauders! Lizzy Moore, please see me right away, I want to snog the pants off you!" After Remus' shout out to his girlfriend, he literally jumped out of the commentator's box and sprinted toward the castle, probably to get things ready for the party.

"SCATTER!" came a loud roar from the middle of the pitch. Automatically, seven maroon blurs shot up into the air and toward the stands. As tradition, the Gryffindor team members always chose one person to ride with him or her on his broom back to the school after winning a game.

Frank flew up to Alice and pulled her onto his broomstick. Around me, I saw Max put his best friend Jeremy on his broom and Gretchen embrace her Ravenclaw boyfriend, Willy Paterson, in midair. Sirius already had Peter on his broom and they were zooming back to the castle. Simon had given his broom to two of his mates and he hopped onto the back of Diana's.

Smiling to myself, I turned to walk back to the castle when I saw James hovering directly next to me. "Want to come for a ride Evs?" he asked me with a huge grin on his face.

"Sure," I replied, imitating his grin. Swinging one leg over the broom, I hung onto James tightly. In all those romance novels I've read, all the girls have smelled the guys as they ride on a broomstick into the sunset. Seeing as the sun was just now setting, I thought it would be appropriate. Boy did I think wrong.

"Ugh! You reek Potter!" I laughed.

"Well what do you expect?" he asked incredulously. "I just spent the last hour and a half playing Quidditch!"

Opting not to speak for the rest of the ride, we rode in a comfortable silence for the next two minutes. We finally pulled up to the Marauders' Dorm's window where Sirius and Peter were waiting for us.

"Here Lils, let me help you in here," Sirius offered.

"Thank you," I said accepting his hand. He gracefully pulled me into the room while Peter was going on about how Remus had already eaten half the chocolate.

"Chill Wormtail," James told him as he entered through the window. "You know how Remus likes his chocolate, let him live a little. Besides, knowing him, he probably dragged up sacks of it from Honeydukes."

When we went down into the Common Room, the party was already in full swing. At one side of the room were all the butterbeers with a neatly printed sign that read 'Fourth Years and Down.' Across the room was the wine and heavy liquor with a sign in the same hand that said 'Fifth Years and Up.' Underneath this someone had scrawled 'Unless you're really cool and we like you.'

"Aren't you proud of us Evs?" James asked me, draping his arm around my shoulder. "We're not letting the younger students drink!"

"Unless they're really cool and we like them," Sirius added in, firewhiskey already in hand. Jeez, I wonder who wrote across Remus' sign.

Have I ever mentioned how much I like alcohol? Because I really do. And I swear that it's not because I've had eight firewhiskeys, two shots of vodka, and three butterbeers.

Alice came up to me giggling hysterically. "Haha, Lily you're drunk!"

"Well, you my birthday friend girl," I slurred. "Are smashed!"

Hey! Not everyone knows that it's Alice's birthday! I better tell them. Climbing onto the nearest table I screamed over the pounding music, "Oy! Everyone listen up! Today's my bestest friend Alice Hemmingway's 17th birthday! I think we should sing to her!" I then proceeded to lead everyone in a very drunken version of 'Happy Birthday to You.'

"Lily is that you?" a deep voice said to me.

"Henry!" I declared. "Henry Trotsky! How are you, mate?" Henry was Alice's boyfriend of something like six months. Either that or six years, not exactly sure at the current moment.

"I'm fine right now Lily," he said cautiously. "Not so sure about you though…"

"I'm perfectly dandy right now Henry!" I assured him brightly. "I'm just drunk! Why aren't you?" I glanced at his butterbeer in his hand. "Oh boo, a butterbeer? You're so boring Trotsky! No wonder why Alice is fooling around with Frank. I mean yeah sure you're a keeper, but Frank's a chaser they actually score the points. And sure you're a Prefect and all but Frank's Head Boy, hard to beat that. You're decent looking, but Franks hot with a capital H!"

Wait a minute. On the list of things that Alice told me never to say when I'm drunk her cheating with Frank is number one, right before, "It's okay though when you break up with her," I assured Henry. "You could always turn to me. Oh no wait you can't. Because I'm madly in love with James Potter!"

Uh oh. Henry looks sad. "She's really cheating on me?" he asked.

"Yeah, for the past two months."

"Well then please excuse me Lily." With that he put his butterbeer on the table and walked out of the Common Room.

"Hey Lils, great singing up there!" Sirius exclaimed to me. Haha, he's drunk too.

"Haha, you're drunk too!" I should really stop saying what I think…Too bad I didn't think about that earlier with Henry. Or would I have said that? My head hurts.

"Yep! Totally smashed!" Sirius exclaimed. "So, what embarrassing secrets have you revealed tonight? I've already told twelve people that my mother disowned me, I'm still a virgin, and I'm afraid of cats. Oh wait. Thirteen people!"

"That's okay!" I assured Sirius. "I told Henry Trotsky that Alice is cheating on him with Frank and that I'm madly in love with James!"

"You're in love with James?" Sirius asked me. When I nodded he muttered, "Interesting. Very interesting." Then he passed out.

I'm pretty tired too. I think I'll go to sleep right here!

* * *

It's the next morning now. As I tried to sit up, the room was dizzy. Or no I was dizzy. Or maybe both of us were dizzy. Ugh, my head kills.

I woke up next to Sirius, who was still passed out on the floor. At least he wouldn't remember what I told him last night. About Henry, Frank, Alice, and James. Oh shit. Henry didn't drink…He'll remember everything…

I think I'll go hide from Alice now.

**Hello! This is the second prologue to 'I Blame Alice.' The next one is going to be about when Lily pushed Alice into the lake. Now this is going to sound pathetic, but I'm practically _begging_ you to review. Please? Also, feel free to go back and review on my other stories. (Hint hint, wink wink.)**

**Isabel.**


End file.
